Intense Andante's
by Monsuier Louis
Summary: The story of the Intense Andantes, an Ohio glee club.    A spin off in ways of Glee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 1**_

_Rich's Point Of View_

On a bright, sunny Monday morning, I grabbed two cups of coffee and headed to the principal's office.

"Mr. Gregory, I want to talk to you about the school glee club," I said, handing one cup of coffee to the man I was speaking to.

"Richard, why do you want to take care of that club? That club hasn't won a championship in 10 years, and we're about to cut the club in favor of another cheerleading club. The Barkley Cheerleaders have won Nationals every year, since 1990. That's 20 years Richard! 20 years of winning trophies, generous money donations from the state of Indiana, and most of all, new students, which pay tuition every year and help sign your paycheck!" the principal, Mr. Gregory said to me.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Gregory. I think all the club needs is a new roster of fresh, young talent, a new repertoire of more current songs, and a new coach, and I think that coach is me. I'm young, and I majored in music in college. I've taught music and different schools and summer camps since I was sixteen. I really think that I might have what it takes to make Barkley High School's Glee Club win Nationals again," I said.

Mr. Gregory looked at me for a long moment, then began punching numbers into his computer. "According to my computer's calculator," he began, "it would take roughly $300 a month to run the glee club."

Astounded, I said, "I don't have that kind of money!"

"I understand that Richard. So I'll make you a deal. In Indianapolis, they're having a local contest. The best glee club wins 6,000 dollars. That'll cover your dues for the rest of the year, and your transportation to any events. You need a minimum of 12 members to compete in Sectionals, and the other competition. But if you don't win Sectionals, then your club is over Richard. That's the deal," Mr. Gregory said.

"I accept," I said, "And trust me. I'll find 12 members, and we'll rule that competition, get our money, and win Sectionals," shaking Gregory's hand.

**GLEE CLUB SIGN UP SHEET**

**Enter Now For the Chance to Become Part of a Winning Team**

**Tryouts at 3:00 on Friday in the Auditorium**

On Friday, Richard walked to the club sign up board where he posted the glee sign up list, and saw 8 signatures. 8 kids that could, if they were talented and committed, could win Nationals every year. The names on the list were;

Tess Brooks

Brandon Mitchel

Bryan James

Michael Martinez

Enola Christopher

Natalia Smith

Mike Bush

Lucy Jones

Richard felt good about this. These 8 people, if they were willing, could win many trophies. He then checked his watch, and saw that it was already 2:50. He had to head down the auditorium for the tryouts.

He ran down to the auditorium with a doughnut and his notebook and pen. He sat down just as the first person walked on stage.

"Hi, Mr. Richard, I'm Tess Brooks, and I'm going to be singing Skyscraper by Demi Lovato for my audition song," a peppy brunette girl said as she ran up onto the stage.

"Excellent," Richard said, "Well let's hear it. Do you want the band or to go acapella?"

"Acapella, please," Tess said.

As she began to sing the opening lyrics to the song, everyone into the room fell into a spell by her beautiful voice.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
><em>

As Tess sang, she started off rather shyly, but gained confidence as she hit the next verse.

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!_

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<em>

Tess's voice went from nearly bellowing to a ghostlike whisper as she finished the song. The room exploded with applause, from the other auditioners, the band, and Richard.

Richard began to scribble into his notebook.

Name: Tess Brooks

Age: 14

Class: Freshman

Note: Tess has an amazing voice. She absolutely nailed the song. But from the way she sang, I noticed two things. One, she is mainly a balladeer, which we can accept or try to change. Two, she slightly doubts her ability to sing, which is a pity, because if she just had full confidence, she would go from being amazing, to being mind-blowing.

"Congratulations Tess, you are definitely in the glee club. Stay in here and watch the rest of the performances, because we will be having our first meeting once everyone is done," Richard said, as Tess squealed with excitement.

Next up was Brandon, a jock, who looked to be only near 5 feet tall, but was extremely muscular.

"Hi, I'm Brandon Mitchel, and I'm going to sing the song What Did I Do to Your Heart by the Jonas Brothers," Brandon said. "I'll sing with the band please."

"All right Brandon, good choice. Boys in the band hit it!" Richard exclaimed.

_Baby Girl I'm just a bit confused  
>You've been acting like you've been abused<br>By me lately, What's going on_

_All I do is treat you with respect  
>All the best and never nothing less<br>You continue to cry  
>And I just don't know why<em>

_What did I do to your heart  
>What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

_What did I do to your heart  
>What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

_All I ever get is attitude  
>Constant never-ending bad mood<br>From you baby, what's going on_

_All I need is just an answer please  
>So I can show you what you mean to me<br>But you continue to cry,  
>And I just don't know why<em>

_What did I do to your heart  
>What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

_What did I do to your heart  
>What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

_Wooo!_

_What did I do to your  
>What did I do to your<br>Ooh!_

_What did I do to your heart  
>What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

_What did I do to your heart  
>Tell me, What did I do to your heart<br>Did I break it, apart  
>Did I break it, your heart<em>

As he finished, the band slowed down to an eerie silence. Then once again, applause filled the room.

Richard began to write in his notebook.

Name: Brandon Mitchel

Age: 16

Class: Junior

Note: Excellent voice as well. Sounds really mature for his age, which I like. Picked a good song for his vocal range, so he's not trying to be an over- achiever.

"Good job Brandon! I'll see you later in practice," Richard said. "NEXT!" He yelled.

A nerdy looking kid with a ponytail wearing overalls and wearing square glasses walked up onto stage.

"Salutations, my name is Bryan Alexander James. I will be singing Burning Up by Madonna for this audition," the nerd said.

"Um, okay? Will you like to sing with the band or acapella?" Richard said, slightly confused.

"Just a warning, I had a few of my friends from the AV club and tech club do some special effects for my performance," the kid said, before launching into his performance.

_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire  
>And I can't quench my desire.<br>Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love  
>You're not convinced that that is enough?<em>

_I put myself in this position  
>And I deserve the imposition<br>But you don't even know I'm alive  
>And this pounding in my heart just won't die<br>_

And at the start of the next verse, Bryan ripped of his glasses and let his hair down. fire came up from under the stage, flaring up like an angry bee towards the sun, then flying down to the floor again, to the amazement of everyone besides Bryan, who moved flawlessly throughout the performance.

_I'm burning up I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<em>

_You're always closing your door  
>Well that only makes me want you more<br>And day and night I cry for your love  
>You're not convinced that that is enough<br>To justify my wanting you  
>Now tell me what you want me to do<br>I'm not blind and I know  
>That you want to want me but you can't let go<br>Come on, let go_

Fire came from the ground again, this time touching the ceiling before fading back down again

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love <em>

_Do you wanna see me down on my knees?  
>Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?<br>Unlike the others I'd do anything  
>I'm not the same, I have no shame<br>I'm on fire! _

_I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>For your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love<br>I'm burning up, burning up for your love  
>I'm burning up, burning up for your love <em>

_You know you got me burning up, baby  
>You know you got me burning up, baby <em>

_Burning up for your love  
>Burning up for your love <em>

As the performance ended, the room was absolutely silent as everyone was in absolute shock.

"So," Bryan said, "what did you guys think? I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Nervous?" Richard said, amazed. "Why the hell are you nervous? That and I think I speak for everyone when I say this, was absolutely the most freaking amazing think I've ever seen. Your voice is amazing, so you're in the club! Congratulations!"

He scribbled in his notebook.

Name: Bryan James

Age: 14

Class: Freshman

Note: Fantastic voice, fantastic dancing, and extremely good dramatic. I mean fire from the stage! How did he do that?

Next up on stage where Michael Martinez and Enola Christopher. They decided to sing Baby, It's Cold Outside from the musical _Neptune's Daughter_.

_**Enola**__: I really can't stay. _

_**Michael**__: But baby, it's cold outside. _

_**Enola**__: I've got to go away. _

_**Michael**__: But baby, it's cold outside. _

_**Enola**__: This evening has been... _

_**Michael**__: Been hoping that you'd drop in. _

_**Enola**__: ...so very nice. _

_**Michael**__: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. _

_**Enola**__: My mother will start to worry. _

_**Michael**__: Beautiful, what's your hurry? _

_**Enola**__: My father will be pacing the floor. _

_**Michael**__: Listen to the fireplace roar. _

_**Enola**__: So really, I'd better scurry. _

_**Michael**__: Beautiful, please don't hurry. _

_**Enola**__: But maybe just a half a drink more. _

_**Michael**__: Put some records on while I pour. _

_**Enola**__: The neighbors might think. _

_**Michael**__: Baby, it's bad out there. _

_**Enola**__: Say, what's in this drink? _

_**Michael**__: No cabs to be had out there. _

_**Enola**__: I wish I knew how... _

_**Michael**__: Your eyes are like starlight now. _

_**Enola**__: ...to break the spell. _

_**Michael**__: I'll take your hat; your hair looks well. _

_**Enola**__: I ought to say no, no, no, Sir. _

_**Michael**__: Mind if I move in closer? _

_**Enola**__: At least I'm gonna say that I tried. _

_**Michael**__: What's the sense in hurting my pride? _

_**Enola**__: I really can't stay. _

_**Michael**__: Baby, don't hold out. _

_**Both: **__Ah/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside. _

_**Enola: **__I simply must go _

_**Michael: **__But, baby, it's cold outside _

_**Enola: **__The answer is no _

_**Michael:**__ But, baby, it's cold outside _

_**Enola:**__ This welcome has been... _

_**Michael:**__ How lucky that you'd drop in _

_**Enola: **__...so nice and warm. _

_**Michael:**__ Look out the window at that storm. _

_**Enola:**__ My sister will be suspicious _

_**Michael:**__ Gosh, your lips look delicious _

_**Enolat: **__My brother will be there at the door. _

_**Michael: **__Waves upon a tropical shore. _

_**Enola:**__ My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_**Michael: **__Ooh, your lips are delicious _

_**Enola: **__But maybe just a cigarette more _

_**Michael: **__Never such a blizzard before _

_**Enola**__: I've gotta get home. _

_**Michael**__: But baby, you'll freeze out there. _

_**Enola**__: Say, lend me your coat. _

_**Michael**__: It's up to your knees out there.  
><em> 

_**Enola**__: You've really been grand. _

_**Michael**__: I thrill when you touch my hand. _

_**Enola**__: But don't you see. _

_**Michael**__: How can you do this thing to me? _

_**Enola**__: There's bound to be talk tomorrow. _

_**Michael**__: Think about a life long sorrow. _

_**Enola**__: At least there will be plenty implied. _

_**Michael**__: If you got pneumonia and died. _

_**Enola**__: I really can't stay. _

_**Michael**__: Get over that hold out. _

_**Both**__: Ahh/Oh, but/Baby it's cold outside. _

When the duet ended, the two lovebirds were staring into each other's eyes.

"Very excellent duet you two. Nice job with the duet," Rich said. He began to write into his notebook again.

Name: Michael Martinez

Age: 14

Class: Freshman

Note: Has a deep and smoky voice, very suited to R&B music. Of course, his voice seemed to be hidden under the star quality of Enola's voice. Only time will tell how good he really is.

Name: Enola Christopher

Age: 14

Class: Sophmore

Note: Beautiful voice, and a flair for the dramatics of certain songs. She was good in the school musicals last year, and her voice seems to have matured over time. Her voice is more suited towards Broadway. We need to work on how to let other's shine. But I know she is a very, very good performer.

"Okay, everybody let's take five. We all need a break. Meet me back here to finish up the auditions and then we can have the first glee club session of the year," Rich called out. As he and the kids filed out of the room, he said to himself, "This glee club is gonna rule this school!"


	2. Chapter 2

Intense Andantae: Episode 2

**Rich's Point of View**

As I walked down the hall during the break time, I was really excited. The five kids I had already auditioned were fantastic. Tess was a major force to be reckoned with, as she was an amazing singer. Brandon had a really nice voice, and was pretty good. Bryan's voice was amazing, and he really can perform well. And Enola and Michael's voice mesh really well together. I'm pretty excited about the club. We just need to audition the three last members then get ready for invitationals. This is going to be great.

I get back to the press box in the auditorium and signal for the band to play the music that let's the kids know we're starting now. I see that all three kids set to audition are here, as well as the others. A petite girl with curly blonde hair and a black dress on comes up on stage.

"Hi, my name is Natalia Smith, and I'll be singing Rehab by Amy Winehouse," she said. As the band started to play, I saw a small look of nausea pass over her face. I passed it off as stage fright.

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"  
>Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go<em>

_I'd rather be at home with Ray  
>I ain't got seventeen days<br>'Cause there's nothing, there's nothing you can teach me  
>That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway<em>

_I didn't get a lot in class  
>But I know we don't come in a shot glass<em>

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"  
>Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know know know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go<em>

_The man said, "Why do you think you here?"  
>I said, "I got no idea"<br>I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby  
>So I always keep a bottle near<em>

_He said, "I just think you're depressed  
>Kiss me, yeah baby and go rest"<em>

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"  
>Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know<em>

_I don't ever wanna drink again  
>I just, ooh, I just need a friend<br>I'm not gonna spend ten weeks  
>Have everyone think I'm on the mend<em>

_And it's not just my pride  
>It's just 'til these tears have dried<em>

_They tried to make me go to rehab, I said, "No, no, no"  
>Yes, I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know<br>I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
>He's tried to make me go to rehab, I won't go, go, go<em>

"Nice job, Natalia," I said once the music ended. "You're very talented," I screamed out as the girl ran off the stage.

I began to write in my notebook.

Name: Natalia Smith

Age: 15

Class: Sophomore

Note: She has such a beautiful, raspy voice. She nailed the Amy Winehouse song she sang. But something seems to be wrong with her. I'm gonna keep an eye on her

The next person walked onto the stage as soon as I finished writing in and closed my notebook.

"Hello," the guy said.

"Hey," I said. "What's your name, and what is your song?" 

"My name is Mike Bush, and I'm going to sing OMG by Usher," the kid said. 

The music starts to play and Mike starts to sing.

_Oh my gosh  
>Baby let me...<br>I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
>Oh my<em>

_Baby let me love you down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break you down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
>I found you finally, you make me want to say<br>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Ohh my gosh<em>

_You make me want to say  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
>She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low<br>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
>This was something special; this was just like dynamite<br>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow<br>Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,<br>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
>Sexy from her head to toe<br>And I want it all, it all, it all_

_Baby let me love you down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break you down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
>I found you finally, you make me want to say<br>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Ohh my gosh<em>

_You make me want to say  
>You make me want to say<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
>This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love<br>This one something special, this one just like dynamite  
>You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight<br>Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
>Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly<br>Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
>Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?<br>Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
>Sexy from her head to the toe<br>And I want it all, it all, it all_

_So, honey let me love you down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Baby I can break it down  
>There's so many ways to love ya<br>Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
>You make me want to say..<br>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh My Gosh!<em>

_Oh my gosh  
>Oh my<br>Oh my  
>Oh, oh my gosh<em>

_Oh myy gosh  
>I did it again<br>So I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh myy  
>Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my<br>Ooh my gosh _

_Ooh my gosh_

_Ooh my gosh_

The song ends, and Mike stands on the stage until I dismiss him.

I write in my notebook.

Name: Mike Bush

Age: 17

Class: Senior

Note: His voice is definitely not the strongest of the 7 kids that've sang for me today, but he is good. I just wasn't blown away with him like I was with the others. But he was good. So he's in.

The finally kid to audition for me was Lucy Jones. She decided to sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
>Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)<br>Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back<p>

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
>Tryin on all our clothes clothes<br>Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playing' our favorite CD's  
>Going up to the parties<br>Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<p>

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
>Boys tryna touch my junk, junk<br>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
>Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out<br>Or the police shut us down, down  
>Police shut us down, down<br>Po-po shut us - (down)-man

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Ima fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

You build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<br>With my hands up  
>You got me now<br>You got that sound  
>Yeah, you got me<p>

You build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<br>With my hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

"That was really good," I said.

In my notebook I wrote:

Name: Lucy Jones

Age: 14

Class: Freshman

Note: Pretty good voice, and good dancing. That's pretty much it. It's the same thing as Mike. Good, not great, but good. So she's in.

"Great, all of you guys are in, so head to the music room for the first meeting of the year," I said into the speakerphone.

I walked out of the press box, down the spiraling steps of the auditorium, and headed to the music room.

When I walked into the music room, I looked at all the faces of my students. Tess, Brandon, Bryan, Enola, Michael, Natalia, Mike, and Lucy. Tess and Brandon were kissing in a corner. Bryan and Natalia were texting on their phones, probably to each other sending flirty text messages. I would know, after all the times they'd done it in my English class. Michael and Mike were talking about the upcoming football game, and Lucy and Enola, the BFF's, were gossiping, talking about the cheerleading practice they had earlier, filing their nails, and texting on their Blackberries at the same time. Those girls were simply amazing.

But when I coughed gently to get their attention, everyone eyes darted straight to me, just like I wanted them to.

"Now guys," I said, "You all are really talented people. But I need to know, are you all commited to this? I know some jocks," he said, looking at Brandon, Michael, and Mike, "and some cheerleaders," he said, looking at Lucy and Enola, "have said that glee club is for losers. But are you 8 in?"

"Yes, Rich," the club said in unison.

"Now we just need a name for the club," I said. The club bounced names around, but then Tess said something that caught my ears.

"Intense Andante."

"What's that?" I asked. "Repeat that please?"

"Ya know, Intense Andante. The word intense, and then andante, which means a tempo that's walking speed," Tess said.

"I like it," everybody said.

"Good," I said, as I passed out sheet music to people, "then learn your part, I'll teach you the choreography, and then we'll do our first group performance," I said.

In 20 minutes, we were back in the auditorium for the group performance. The band started to play the beginning riffs, and the kids started to sing.

[Brandon:]  
>Blame it on the goose<br>Got you feeling loose  
>Blame it on Patron<br>Got you in the zone Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol<p>

[Brandon:]  
>Ay she say she usually don't<br>But I know that she front  
>Cause shawty know what she want<br>But she don't wanna seem like she easy

[Bryan:]  
>I ain't saying what you wont do<br>But you know we probably gonna do  
>What you been feeninn deep inside<br>Don't lie now

[Natalia:] Girl what you drinking ?  
>Gonna let sink in<br>Here for the weekend  
>Thinking<br>We can  
>See what we can be if we press fast forward<br>Just one more round and you're down I know it

[Brandon:]

Fill another cup up  
>Feeling on yo butt what ? You don't even care now<br>I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….

[All:] 

Blame it on the goose  
>Got you feeling loose<br>Blame it on Patron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol<br>Blame it on the vodka  
>Blame it on the henny<br>Blame it on the blue top  
>Got you feeling dizzy<br>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol<p>

[Brandon:] Oh see  
>She spilled some drank on me<br>And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
>She put her body on me<br>And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
>No telling what I'm gonna do<br>Baby I would rather show you  
>What you been missing in your life when I get inside.<p>

[Natalia:] Boy what you drinking ?  
>Gonna let sink in<br>Here for the weekend  
>Thinking<br>We can  
>See what we can be if we press fast forward<br>Just one more round and you're down I know it

[Brandon:]  
>Fill another cup up<br>Feelin on yo butt what ? You don't even care now  
>I was unaware how Fine<br>You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in….

[All:] Blame it on the goose  
>Got you feeling loose<br>Blame it on Patron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol<p>

Blame it on the vodka  
>Blame it on the henny<br>Blame it on the blue top  
>Got you feeling dizzy<br>Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
>Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol<p>

[Brandon and Tess] Now to tha ballas popin bottles  
>With their Henny in their cups<br>Screaming money ain't a thang  
>If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)<br>And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)

[Natalia and Bryan]  
>And to my independent mamas<br>Who can buy their own bottles  
>If you looking like a model<br>When them broke fellas holla  
>Tell them byeee (bye)<br>Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)

[All:] You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
>Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
>Blame it on the Vodka<br>Blame it on the Henney  
>Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy<br>Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol

The club ended the number with all the kids all striking a pose, and that was the end of IA's week.


End file.
